User talk:Ambondesu
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Luckypedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! Hey, Maggie! Remeber me? Crystal? Hey, do you belive Hiroshi Gamo is Tsugumi Ohba the author of Death Note? Evil Overcast 13:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) hi my name is melvin i am came from india where you coming from Hello! HI! I'm glad that you're making it! ~Hello there! I am very interested in this Anime and wish to watch it subbed in English. ~Do you know where I can see it at?~ (I hope you don't get mad and delete my message to you. :c also sorry about the weird tilde placements I don't know what they mean of where to put them.)~ Hello again! Where can I watch this in English? Providing help i see that this wiki has more potential in growing, i have collected many more info about luckyman and gamou and would like to contribute even if this gets no traffic sincerly -thenuggetgamer